Perfect Day
by AgentAngel
Summary: Sydney just cant take anymore, whats going through her mind when she takes that final step?


Disclaimer: I don't own anything Alias related, all recognisable characters are the property of J.J Abrams and Bad Robot Productions.

A/N: I was feeling depressed when I wrote this, just had to get it out of my system

**Perfect Day **

Sydney stopped her car on the bridge and looked out across the sea ignoring the yelling, cursing and blaring horns of the other drivers. She opened the door and got out oblivious to the world around her. The sea looked so calm and peaceful, but appearances could be deceiving, Sydney knew this better than most having spent much of her adult life as a spy constantly adopting new personalities, but not anymore. Today it would end. No more lying and deceit, today she would set the truth free. Sydney took another step closer to the edge of the bridge and stared out towards the horizon, the sky was blue and the sun was shining, it was a beautiful day.

Sometimes you can get this feeling that life is just too much and everything begins to overwhelm you. Life suddenly seems pointless and meaningless, no matter who or what you are the world will go on without you. People will grieve of course but eventually they will move on and adjust, it's the way of the world. Sydney felt utterly hopeless.

Another step closer to the edge and one step further away from everything else. Sydney thought of Arvin Sloane back in Credit Dauphine and thought of the look on his face when he learnt what she had done, then what he would do when he learnt of the exact extent of her betrayal. Yes today was a good day, a perfect day. Today she would wipe the smug smile from Sloane's face. This almost brought the smile back to her own.

Then Sydney's thoughts became more solemn thinking of Will and Francie and the pain this would undoubtedly cause them, but they would have each other for support. They wouldn't of course be told of the true nature of what her work had been, it would probably be the usual CIA drill, she was a brave patriot of this country and she died… what would they say then? Would her friends be told the way she died or be fed the 'she died fighting for her country' line? So many secrets and so many lies would they ever forgive her?

Then there was her father, she had just begun to rebuild her relationship with him, how would he react? Would he be sad? Would he just remain cold and unemotional as usual? At least he wouldn't have to worry about SD-6 and the Alliance they would be gone soon, once the CIA found the information she had left for them.

She had posted the disks to the office along with a letter; the package had been addressed to Vaughn. That had been her last act of patriotism and now as she closed her eyes and took the final step her mind turned to Vaughn. He would probably be hit the hardest by this and for that she would always be sorry but it was what she had to do.

In one final graceful movement, Sydney jumped.

As she plunged into the freezing water her mind went blank followed by everything around her. The drivers on the bridge weren't yelling cursing and honking anymore they all sat still in silence, wondering what could have possibly have pushed the smart young business women to such measures as they had just seen.

The package arrived on Vaughn's desk the next day but he wasn't there, he had just called in sick. When he had received the news of Sydney's suicide the day before he had quite literally broken down in front of the whole office. Everyone was going to be hit hard by her death but it was obvious he would suffer the most because of his '_emotional attachment'_ to his asset.

When Vaughn returned to work a week later, his only intention to pick up his post and then go back to wallowing in misery and what if scenarios, the package immediately caught his eye as he recognised her neat loopy handwriting on the address label. Vaughn quickly picked it up and tore it open, a note and a set of disks fell to the floor with a clatter. Vaughn looked at them is disbelief, how had she come to be in possession of the disks? Only one way to find out he thought, taking a steadying breath and sinking into his chair he unfolded the letter and began to read;

_Dear Michael, _

_It feels weird just writing your first name on this piece of paper, but it fits nicely with the rest of this letter. I just want you to let everyone know I'm sorry and that I love them. Also I wanted to thank you for always being there for me when I needed you and never judging me but seeing me for who I was. _

_Enclosed you should find the disks with all the information you'll need to take down SD-6 and the alliance, my only request is that Sloane knows who was behind his downfall, make sure he knows it was me. _

_Thank you so much, you'll never know how much you meant to me and for that I'll be eternally sorry,_

_Yours Always,_

_Sydney_

What do you think? Put it in a review! I'm working on the next chapter of Missing Sydney it should be up soon, if any one knows any good sites for love poems I'd appreciate being told thankx!

_-AA_


End file.
